Dragging Alec Into It
by superscar
Summary: What if Max and Alec were together during Love Among the Runes? MaxAlec Autho's Note added.
1. Default Chapter

Dragging Alec into it

Chapter One:

"Hello, Ladies." Alec nodded politely to Max and Original Cindy, meeting Max's eyes for a moment before allowing his gaze to run down her body appreciatively before turning to his locker. Max rolled her eyes, but grinned. Despite the temptation to allow her eyes to wander as well, she turned back to her friend's conversation.

"I'm going to be in Terminal City most of the day, how many of my runs do you think you can handle?" O.C. rolled her eyes.

"You won't get nothin' I can't handle, Boo." Original Cindy walked away with a swing of her hips, stopping only to check out some new transgenic sisters.

"Hey." A low voice behind Max made her shiver in appreciation as she leaned back against Alec.

"Hey, yourself." Max grinned as Alec attempted to subtly grab her ass.

"You need me with you in Terminal City?" he asked, not really wanting to hang out with Normal if Max got to be at the new HQ.

"I don't know," she said, turning around to face him and leaning against the locker next to him. She absently played with the hand that had so recently been attached to her ass as she considered the day before them. "Come whenever you can, it is always better to have you there."

"It's nice to finally get some appreciation." Alec smirked at her, giving her another once over. "I know I appreciate you, baby." He whispered the last comment and grinned cheekily as he went to greet his friend, Biggs.

Max shook her head and went over to see Normal.

"Have anything, or can I work on my tan?" she asked.

Normal tossed her a package, but not without a comment, "Tell loverboy his friend can't have the hog inside." Startled, Max's eyes widened.

"What? You think I don't know you're together?" Normal shook his head. "There's no secrets from me here, Miss."

Max turned away quickly so he wouldn't see the amused look on her face and slipped her package into her bag before approaching her right hand man.

She came up just in time to hear about the significant highlights of Alec and Biggs' first mission.

"Oh, the nights were the best part of THAT…" Alec said with feeling, laughing with his friend.

"Yeah…" Biggs continued his train of thought. "Lola." Both transgenics sighed at the memory as Max spoke up from behind Alec.

"Who's Lola?" Alec turned around sharply and caught her eyebrow, raised inquisitively, with that wicked look in her eye she always had when she was laughing at him.

"Just a girl." Alec said with a smirk. "Why? Jealous?" he asked hopefully.

"Of what? Having two such…" Max stopped to give Biggs a once over. "…fine ass transgenics at her beck and call?"

Biggs jumped into the conversation. "Well, it was more like she was…hey!" He stopped talking as Alec kicked him.

"I think Normal said he had your sector pass, why don't you go grab it?" Alec suggested, nodding his head in the boss's direction. 

"Actually," Max stopped Biggs before he approached Normal. "He sent me over to tell you to take the motorcycle outside."

Biggs rolled his eyes and complied.

"You know…the whole idea of you going to Terminal City…and me staying here, just don't sound as nice as maybe both of us heading back to your place…" Alec raised his eyebrows and gave Max what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Slacker," she said with a smile, knowing he wasn't seriously considering it. "I've gotta blaze." 

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled up her to him for a quick, hard kiss. Setting her away from him before he made a serious move to get her back to her apartment and into bed, he glanced around the room, but it didn't look like anyone was paying attention to them.

"Don't bother." Max commented.

Alec gave her a confused look, since they hadn't wanted to tell anyone at work, anyway, that they were seeing each other.

"Normal knows." Max informed him. She watched Alec digest that information and had to laugh at his bafflement.

"Actually, he informed me that he knows about _everything _that goes on around here." She couldn't help adding this information, knowing Alec would find it just as funny as she did.

He laughed, as suspected, looking around at all the transgenics around them, picking up packages for delivery as they spoke.

"You know…" Alec said in a low voice, "if he already knows anyway, we might as well just go in back and…"

His cell phone rang as Max hit him.

Muttering under his breath, he answered his cell. Max waved and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"We'll be right there." He said into the phone, hanging up as he turned to Max. "We're on."

They both walked out the door, stopping Biggs as he entered the premises.

Outside, three motorcycles came alive and headed to Sector Five.


	2. Chapter Two

Dragging Alec into it

A/N:  Sorry about the chapter length of some of these, they were written about a year ago and I no longer have control.  Deal.

Chapter Two:

The line up at the checkpoint was impressive. Alec slowed to a stop and looked back at Max and Biggs.

"You ready…?" Alec turned to Max, grinning slyly, his look confessing the guilty pleasure he was finding. 

"Aren't I always?" Max smirked at him.

Biggs opened his mouth to say something, but just shook his head and drove forward, leaving Max and Alec to exchange excited grins. They finally had an organization, a system of defense…an opportunity to kick ass in the daylight.

Max let her ninja roar, and tossed her hair behind her back. 

Following Biggs, Alec pulled up to the crossbar as Biggs pulled out his Jam Pony I.D. badge. 

"Jam Pony Messenger." Max called out.

Alec let his engine rev and pulled out his ID as well.

"We've got a pick up for Harbor Lights hospital." The bar was lifted immediately and with one last furtive smirk at each other, they kicked their bikes into gear and started to push for speed.

Following the siren's sound, Max motioned to Biggs to go around, and she followed Alec to as they swung around the corner. 

They saw the transgenic immediately…an albino running from the cops isn't that hard to pick up on. Alec grinned slightly and grabbed up a long metal chain laying over a fence.

As they neared their goal, there were two police cars at an angle, ready to block off the street to any traffic that might come that way and providing a potential barrier to the transgenic their esteemed colleagues were after. Standing next to their cars next to the open door, arms resting on the hoods. Their guns were ready to fire at anything at any moment.

Well, anything in front of them, that is.

Hearing the engines behind them, the sector police started to turn, but they weren't fast enough. Alec's foot flew out, slamming the full force his speed into the car door, crushing the cop between the door and the jam. He smiled at the sound of Max doing the same thing on the other side. And then the kept the game going.

The engines fired up and they were gone again. Alec saw Biggs closing in from the other direction, kicking and punching out every obstacle in his sight. Alec nodded his head to the right, and Biggs nodded, seeing his motion, even from a distance. 

Gaining on cops in pursuit, Alec let his chain unfurl and whipped it in a tight arc, taking out one in a downward stroke and letting the follow-through clip the gun hand of the next, the end wrapping around the man's wrist. Alec yanked back, sending the gun flying, and the cop to the ground. Ahead of him, Max was pulling the albino onto her bike, but behind her, there was movement.

White. Biggs was on his way toward her, but wouldn't make it in time. Swiveling his bike faster than it was probably supposed to turn, he kicked it up to speed…and headed straight for White, wrapping his chain around his hand as he went. 

Hearing Alec's approach from one side and Biggs' from the other, White turned to meet Alec first, head-on. Pulling back on the trigger, White stared into the steady green eyes, feeling more fear than he would ever admit.

As White pulled the trigger, Alec threw his body sideways, bringing his motorcycle toppling sideways as the shot fired. He pushed on his legs, jumping clear of the wreckage as the motorcycle skidded across the pavement into White, who had to dive forward to try to clear it. 

Biggs' was on them then, kicking White as he swerved to hook arms with Alec, pulling him onto his own motorcycle. Alec packed an iron punch into a cop that couldn't seem to get enough and drew his gun as Biggs' accelerated to catch up with Max.

Four shot rang out.

All police vehicles were disabled at that point.

Four more shots rang out.

They missed.


	3. Chapter Three

Dragging Alec into it,

A/N: This was my first fanfic. Be kind.

Chapter Three:

Max and Alec pulled up in front of Jam Pony on Max's Black Ninja. Alec let his arms slide from around her waist…and his hands slide from her thighs to her ass, as he got off the motorcycle.

"That was fun." Alec said with a grin as Max pulled off her sunglasses and slid off the motorcycle.

"Which part? Losing your motorcycle? Punching White? Or _my _favorite, trying to distract my driving." She tried to sound sarcastic, but she really hadn't minded and he knew it.

"Oh…I kinda liked the part when we made out in front of Jam Pony until Normal yelled at us." He grinned incorrigibly.

"Cute…we'd be doing extra runs…we don't have enough time in the day already." 

He looked crestfallen.

"I'll make it up to you later." She added, knowing he was playing her and not caring.

He sent her an evil grin and grabbed her hand.

"Promise?" he asked, kissing her thumb.

"Well, I promise I'll kick your ass if Normal gives us extra work for PDA." She smiled sweetly.

"Max, I'm crushed." He attempted a serious look of some sort and failed.

She started walking toward the building. 

He caught up to her as they went through the door. "So are we on for Crash tonight or do we have to baby sit the Mutants?"

Max smacked him and rolled her eyes.

"Mutants?" Normal came up behind them, handing them flyers for a 'Transgenic Free Seattle.'

"Yeah, Normal. Alec is afraid of children." Max answered, looking to Alec to confirm her statement.

"Ok, fear is NOT the right word for it, Max." Much as Alec wanted to keep their unique DNA a secret, he couldn't have it get out that he was scared of children.

"Oh, please, Alec, you practically ran screaming from Michelle's twins." Who the hell Michelle was, neither of them knew.

"I walked casually from the scene, Max. Walked. Casually."

Normal cut them off. Finally. "You can bicker on your own time, bip bip bip."

"We…need a package, Normal."

"Oh, right." He circled his way back around the desk and looked at his selection.

"Hey, how'd you guys hook up? I mean, really, I thought you hated each other."

They both looked at each other and laughed nervously, remembering the day very clearly.

Max had just told Alec what happened to Ben…

"I'm sorry, Max." Alec softly pulled her toward him and kissed her head, holding her close as she leaned into him. When had this happened? This was Alec? Kissing her head, comforting her when she cried? Max pulled back and looked at him, as though for the first time. She didn't usually look at him, not really, she didn't want to see Ben staring back at her from beyond the grave.

But that isn't what she saw. She saw concern and she saw confusion, but he wasn't Ben. He wasn't her brother.

Alec shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. "You…looking for something in particular, Max?" She had never stared at him for so long…without glaring, that is. 

This time, she rolled her eyes instead.

"You don't look like Ben." She said, looking at him still. 

Alec looked at her incredulously. "I don't look like my twin?" 

Max had to grin slightly at his expression, a mask of pure bewilderment. Her hands moved to his face as she looked into her friend's eyes. She felt free, relieved of some kind of burden she didn't quite understand. 

She smiled at him. Alec's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline.

"I have to be honest with you here, Max." Alec said softly as he leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "You are completely freaking me out."

Momentarily disturbed by the tingle that ran down her spine at the feel of his breath on her neck, Max pushed away from him and rolled her eyes.

He looked so relieved at her return to normalcy that she had to turn away, shaking her head. 

She wasn't crying anymore. That was a relief.

But she was practically laughing. That was disturbing.

She wasn't glaring at him. She wasn't yelling at him. She seemed comfortable and relaxed in his presence. Alec became convinced this was a dream.

Tempting as it was to take the opening he had given himself, he was overwhelmed with curiosity about her comment.

"What was different about Ben?" he asked, "Why don't I look like him?"

Max looked down for a moment but straight back into his gaze a second later.

"Your eyes." She whispered, not really meaning to, "Ben's soul was tortured and confused…I could see pain in his eyes."

Alec's eyes flickered then and whatever was trying to get out was pushed back roughly, but Max saw it.

"You're tortured too." Max stated unnecessarily. Alec took a step back from her and started reading the bottom of his shoes. Max lifted his chin with her finger, "But you aren't confused."

I don't want to be like you. Robert Berrisford's words came back to Alec and he winced, turning his head from her touch. Max frowned.

"Alec…" He turned his eyes back to her sharply.

"Max, let it go." He said, "Don't feel sorry for me."

"I killed my own brother, Alec." His features softened and he hugged her again.

"You didn't have a choice, Max, you did what he wanted you to do."

"You didn't have a choice either, Alec. You tried to save her." He pushed her away immediately. 

"I never told you that." 

"No, you told her," she whispered, "It wasn't your fault, Alec."

Alec ran his fingers through his hair and looked around wildly, searching for some kind of escape from the unexpected emotional onslaught. "She's not the only person who died because of me." He said softly, his gaze moving up to her eyes for a moment to test her reaction.

"You can't blame yourself for Manticore's sins, Alec." Max was in pain just watching him, feeling the heat of his anguish radiating towards her.

"I should have tried harder, Max. I just…didn't." He gave her a look, daring her to deny it, to contradict his statement.

"Rachel loved you, Alec. She forgives you."

"Her father didn't." he whispered harshly, the words in his head replaying over and over.

"Her father thinks you're Manticore. I know you're not and so does she. She knows what happened." 

"She's DEAD, Max." Alec turned around and went to sit on the couch, letting his head rest in his hands for a moment before running both hands through his hair.

Max took a seat beside him on the couch. "She didn't die until after you talked to her, 

Alec. Even if she didn't hear you, she would have forgiven you if she had."

"You've never forgiven me for anything." He commented bitterly, "why should she?"

"Oh, God, Alec…I am so sorry." Max took his hand, forcing him to look at her. "I don't know what my problem is…or was…but it wasn't you. I think you just remind me of myself. Anyway, none of the stuff that I blamed on you was your fault…" Catching his incredulous sidelong glance and raised eyebrows, she had to grin. "Well, some of it was your fault, but for the record, I forgive you for everything."

"So your argument here." He paused for effect, "Is that since you, who hate my guts, forgive me…then Rachel, who loved me, would DEFINITELY forgive me." He grinned at her slightly and she smiled.

"Well, except for the part about hating your guts."

"Really." He said, playfully throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I have no problem with your _guts. _It is just your…" 

Alec quickly put a finger over her lips. "You know, Max, we're getting along so well here…maybe you could just send me that list later?" 

Max smiled slightly at his comment, and kissed his finger.

Alec drew back his finger as though it had been burned…it pretty much had, if the heat rushing through his body was any kind of indicator. He stared at her, eyes wide, at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

Max tried to laugh it off, but the horrendous noise that came from her lips sounded a lot more nervous than she would like. What did she just do? Well, she had kissed Alec's finger. And while she had _expected _this to make him move the aforementioned finger in almost the speed he actually had, she had certainly NOT anticipated the 

electricity that went through her at that simple touch.

"Well…you wanted coffee?" She tried to lighten the mood, recapture the mood…do something with the mood.

"Yeah…" he answered absently, still giving her a strange look. 

She tried to get up, but discovered they were still holding hands. She tried to disentangle herself, but somehow, it didn't work. He looked like he was in a different world. Sitting back down, she tried to get his attention back.

"Alec…?" she asked softly. He stared at her.

"Yes, Max…?" he asked back.

Coughing slightly, she looked pointedly at their hands, which had somehow become interlocked during the course of their talk. Alec followed her gaze and laughed slightly.

"Oh, that." He said, looking back up at her, "It won't seem like a big deal in a second."

He kissed her.

She stiffened immediately, a charge running through her like lightning. He pulled back, then, looking into her wide eyes. 

Max stared at him, trying to recover whatever sanity she had left. There had to be a reason this shouldn't be happening, but staring into those green eyes, she couldn't remember for the life of her. She licked her lips.

Like a moth to a flame, Alec couldn't stop himself. He kissed her again. And then, to his utmost shock and amazement, he felt her returning his kiss. He opened his mouth, tasting her for the first time and wondering how he could have survived without knowing this feeling. He pulled her onto his lap, wanting her closer to him. She didn't protest, but moved closer into him, caressing him with her hands and delving into his soul with her tongue.

He pulled back and looked at her, eyes dark with passion and lips red from kissing.

"I'm Alec." He said, not knowing why the hell he was stopping to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you, Alec…now I hate to kick anyone's ass on such short acquaintance, but if you don't shut up and kiss me, I might have to." She answered with a smile, looking at his lips with no small amount of impatience. 

Alec almost choked, but survived, sucking in a long breath. "What about…" Alec didn't say his name, he just couldn't. He waited, looking into her eyes, waiting for them to widen, for her to spring off his lap and start yelling at him.

Max paused, looking down. Alec waited. His heart was racing, but he was convinced it was standing still.

"We're over." 

Alec's mouth dropped. Sure, she had said the same thing earlier, but convincing herself it SHOULD be over and it actually BEING over were two _significantly _different things.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pretending not to notice the inviting way she kept moving on top of him. Pulling her onto his lap may not have been the smartest move. He undid it, standing up and pushing her to the side.

"Alec, I can't be with Logan." 

The name was spoken. 

"Not _now_." Alec threw in.

"Not ever, Alec. Logan needs someone who understands him, who…can't kill him with a touch." 

Alec sighed. "Max, I'm not going to be the person that comforts you until you find a cure for the virus. Well, I will…but…" he ran his fingers through his hair, "You know?"

Max had never heard anything inarticulate come out of his mouth before. Fascinating. 

"Alec, Logan has nothing to do with what just happened with us." Alec snorted, but 

Max continued, getting a little annoyed. "I can't believe you think electricity like that just happens!"

Alec looked at her with a grin, "What was that, Max?"

Max stopped talking, admiring her own home decorating instead.

"Ma-ax…what was that about electricity?" He was enjoying this now, damn him. Fine, she could tease too. He didn't want to continue this? There were ways of fixing _that._

"Oh, I was just talking about the heat that filled my body when you touched me. You know…springing through every limb and caressing like slow, molten lava." She ran her left hand down her right arm, across her stomach and slowly into her pocket. He swallowed hard. This was fun. "But I can understand why you wouldn't want to do anything about it. Starting something up could wreck the friendship. Oh well, maybe in a few years, huh? You can grab Cindy's bed, she's out tonight." She got up and started towards her bedroom.

She felt his hand grab her arm as she passed.

"Max…" he whispered, his breath heating a trail down her spine.

"Yes, Alec?" She turned back to him.

"Our friendship sucked." He crushed her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Max and Alec stood in front of Normal, smiling at the memory, but they obviously couldn't TELL him.

"Well, we just found out we have a very intense emotional connection." Alec commented, reaching his hand into Max's back pocket.

"Fine, don't tell me…not like I don't know anyway." Normal turned away, leaving the transgenics wondering if he was going to give them a delivery.

Alec nodded his head toward the back room enthusiastically. Max frowned for a second. Then shrugged.

"Just make sure to leave your cell phone on." She said, grabbing his hand.

Alec's mouth dropped. 

"Hot run, kids. Sector 7." Normal tossed Alec a package, which he looked at in dismay.

Max laughed. "I was kidding, Alec, you look like they cancelled your favorite TV show."

Alec looked at her sharply. "That is nothing to joke about."


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I am way too damn lazy to upload every single one of these stories, particularly the ones that are huge as hell. So this is basically a form letter to say the following:  
  
THIS STORY IS DONE JUST NOT HERE  
  
If you want to read the rest of this story, it can be found at Gumboot Mafia - the link to which is in my profile.  
  
There is a section there under Dark Angel fanfiction that mentions 'Scarlet' - that is me. My stories are there.  
  
Any issues, please contact me.  
  
Thank you and good night. 


End file.
